The invention relates generally to utility treatment control systems, and more particularly, control systems for operating, monitoring and recording information for water, air, and/or other utility filtration, conditioning and/or treatment systems (hereinafter “treatment systems”). Treatment systems depend on the use of sensors, timers, inputs and outputs for control and monitoring, including remote display and operation. Of course, in order to function at peak effectiveness, treatment systems require very specific and timely monitoring and maintenance. Because treatment systems are made by different manufacturers without the ability to function through a central control system, they often must be installed independent of each other. This results in a lack of uniformity between the various control units with respect to available system data, alarm notifications, monitoring capability, remote access, and maintenance procedures, among other things. These variants reduce efficiency and increase the operating cost of treatment systems.
For example, water softening systems of the ion exchange type often include a tank having a bed of ion exchange resin. The resin material is usually non-soluble and effectively acts as a permanent anion to which exchangeable cations can attach. During the softening process, the hardness-causing ions in the water are exchanged with the “soft” sodium ions of the resin bed, thus producing softened water. After prolonged contact of the resin bed with hard water, however, the ion exchange capacity of the resin bed diminishes, and regeneration of the resin bed must be performed.
Regeneration of the resin bed is normally performed in distinct steps during what is called the regeneration cycle. First, the bed is cleansed during a backwash cycle, where the normal water flow across the resin bed is reversed to expand the resin bed and remove any deposits that may be trapped in the resin bed. Second, a brine solution (i.e., an aqueous solution of sodium chloride or the like) from a separate brine tank is introduced to the resin bed. When the brine contacts the resin bed, the aforementioned ion exchange process is reversed, i.e., the “hard” ions in the resin bed are replaced with “soft” ions from the brine solution. Thereafter, a rinse cycle is normally provided to wash the brine from the resin bed. Lastly, the brine tank is refilled to form brine for the next regeneration cycle. Due to the particular demands placed upon the water softening system, it is often desirable for a user to vary the length of time for each individual regeneration cycle to adjust for various tank sizes and volumes of resin. Regeneration, in general, can be performed on a set schedule, but is preferably performed based on the actual usage of the water softening system. The latter type of regeneration, known as “demand initiated regeneration”, is generally regarded as a more efficient process.
Similar to the regeneration cycle used in water softening systems, treatment systems generally run through routine cycles that require system monitoring, data recordation and maintenance for varying time periods. When treatment systems are installed individually using discrete controllers (manual or electronic) for each system, the data critical to proper operation and maintenance of these systems can get lost in the shuffle. For example, manually controlled systems generally do not provide a recordation system for baseline or cycle related data. Without this information, routine maintenance is difficult to track and system malfunctions are more complicated and expensive to repair.
Although computerized controllers are better able to record system information to assist repair and service calls, the prior art controllers are system specific are limited in their ability to provide for accurate data input and output, among other things. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved control unit for utility treatment systems. In one embodiment of the present invention, installation, maintenance and operations information for one or more utility treatment systems is inputted or reviewed by a user through use of a sophisticated menu hierarchy and then stored in the control unit memory, which is accessible to all users. As used herein, the term “user” can include any person or entity that may be accessing, programming, maintaining, installing or in any way interacting with the control unit (e.g., the owner, service provider, manufacturer, installer). A user is able to access the stored installation, maintenance, and operations data archives either on site at the control unit or remotely by electronic means (e.g., modem and computer), allowing the user to supervise and properly respond to any system malfunction or maintenance/service issue in a timely and cost effective manner.
There is also a need for a two-step installation procedure, where an initial electrical test is performed and after completion of that electrical test, important baseline data is entered and saved to the control unit A two-step installation procedure according to one embodiment of the present invention facilitates the entry and recordation of baseline data that affects treatment system operations, maintenance and repairs. Such information can be available for reference when needed. The user is then able to further customize and operate the treatment system without fear of losing any system critical or otherwise notable historical system information.
These and other needs will become apparent upon a further reading of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.